Yamashi
by HeidiBax
Summary: An impostor takes a familiar form in order to secure the jewel. Will Kagome recognize him as a fraud before it's too late or will Inuyasha's life be damaged by another case of mistaken identity again? Yamashi - means an impostor. Please read and review


_Hi guys. Long time no write ne? I guess I felt inspired as of late and decided I'd better write it down. I am planning on this piece being fairly short, probably 3 or 4 chapters. As always, I'd love to hear what you think!_

_HeidiBax_

**Yamashi**

Inuyasha, arms crossed in front of his chest, paced back and forth around the old well near the village impatiently. "Wench never comes back when she says" he muttered under his breath. He continued to wander back and forth aimlessly as he had been doing most of the afternoon; though he'd never admit it. Abruptly, the half-demon stopped and sniffed, raising his nose to the cloud covered sky as a strange scent wafted past. The half-demon released a wary growl and turned towards the forest.

"Half-breed" a strange blue haired man acknowledged as he stepped out from the darkening forest.

"The hell are you?" Inuyasha replied instinctively reaching for the sword at his waist.

"My name is Hashiomaru and I seek the jewel of four souls, I have been told what's left of it remains near" the blue hair stranger replied continuing forward and studying the area.

Inuyasha scoffed and smirked "it's not here, you must be an idiot to believe rumors like that" he continued.

"Indeed half-breed, for the stories I've heard tell of it being in the possession of a lovely, young priestess.

Inuyasha growled low, the smirk disappeared to show only his bared fangs. "You'll never get close enough to her to know" he threatened menacingly as he began pulling the rusty sword at his side out of its sheath.

"That's where you're wrong" Hashiomaru replied tauntingly.

Suddenly the stranger pulled a seemingly normal rope out from under his robe and flung it at the half-demon. He laughed maliciously as the rope wrapped around Inuyasha sending him crumbling to the ground.

"Son of a….." Inuyasha began as he struggled against the rope now glowing a bright red. Every move he made felt like a dozen razor cutting into his skin. No matter how he struggled against it he couldn't break free.

"By all means, continue to struggle. That rope is woven with dark magic, even your claws can never cut it, dog."

Hashiomaru looked towards the well suddenly. "Ah, she's arrived" he smiled cruelly and pointed towards the tree line. Unexpectedly, Inuyasha felt himself being drug across the ground and into the forest. As Hashiomaru followed him into the trees, the evil stranger proceeded to recite an incantation of dark magic and within moments Inuyasha stared at a perfect imitation of himself.

Realizing what the stranger had planned, Inuyasha began to thrash around viciously. "Kagome!" he yelled "Go Back!" A rough kick to the stomach silencing his screaming as Hashiomaru bent down to tease him further.

"Now, now" he heard his own voice say

"We can't have you interrupting can we?" Hashiomaru mocked pointing at the incapacitated half-demon. The malevolent demon began to recite another chant and Inuyasha found himself now unable to utter a sound. He watched helplessly as the imposter slowly made his way out of the cover of the tree's and towards an unsuspecting Kagome.

* * *

Kagome could tell something was wrong as she passed through the well and began her climb up the vine covered walls 500 years into the past. The sky was ominously dark and thick gray thunderheads hung dangerously low as they threatened to shower the area in rain.

"Inuyasha?" she questioned loudly approaching the top of the well. Taking a seat on the lip of the worn structure the young girl glanced around confused by the hanyou's uncharacteristic absence.

"Hmmmmm" Kagome sighed quietly as she struggled to pull her large yellow backpack over the edge of the well nearly falling off the edge herself.

Just then a familiar aura haunted the edge of her senses, turning around she saw her crimson clad hanyou making his way out of the tree line.

"I was wondering where you were" Kagome said matter of factly as she began slowly walking towards him. Kagome smiled sweetly and stared intently waiting for one of his sarcastic typical responses but uncertainty lingered in the back of her mind as his response never came. Instead he only continued forward slowly but intently, his gaze never leaving her.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned hesitantly "Are you alright?"

"Where's the jewel?" the familiar stranger asked simply.

"The ……….jewel?" she replied "what do you mean?" the miko chuckled nervously. Kagome immediately stopped and glanced around the small meadow. The air had begun to chill from the impending storm and wind seemed dance around her lifting strands of hair into the girls face. Something was wrong, she felt it again. Kagome could definitely sense Inuyasha aura but now she began to pick of traces of something or someone else sinister.

With that realization she dropped her bag and took off back to the safety of the well.

Just as the portal to her world was within reach the silver-haired imposter leapt in front of her only escape.

"The jewel, miko" he hissed glaring through amber colored eyes.

"I don't have it" she replied quickly side stepping the pretenders attempt to reach for her.

"Oh but I think you do" the fraud replied grinning maliciously grabbing the tops of her arms.

Kagome hissed as ten sharps claws dug into the tender flesh of her arms. The silver-haired imposter shook her and growled "Answer me girl, where is the jewel?"

Kagome's mind screamed with pain but she never answered.

"Kagome….." the familiar stranger said gently "The jewel, I need the jewel………..give it to me" he added softly. He leaned in slowly and brushed a feather light kiss over the stunned miko's lips. Kagome knew this wasn't real, Inuyasha would never be so bold but a fog like feeling in her mind slowed her reflexes.

She pushed through it and felt her head clearing "You're not Inuyasha" she screamed, and as quickly as she could she pushed her body back trying to slam her little fist into the side of the half-demon's face. With blinding speed the stranger grabbed her hand, pinning it against his face. Kagome tried to jerk free.

"So feisty" the demon cooed. Kagome gasped for breath, as he wrapped his free hand around her neck lifting her off the ground and throwing her down a few feet away. Kagome felt herself hit the ground. The blades of wet grass rubbed against her face and bare skin. She felt something warm running down her face and instinctively reached for it. Pulling her hand back she gasped quietly at the sight of fresh red blood on her fingertips.

"Inuyasha!" she screamed instinctively. "Inuyashaaa!" Just then a brutal force slammed into her forcing her to be flung to the ground again. The miko steadied her hands against the damp ground and glanced behind her.

"The jewel, miko" the evil stranger demanded.


End file.
